Promise
by AuntieElphie
Summary: ’And there the Witch stayed for a good long time.’ She concluded. Her daughter’s bright blue eyes widened as they usually did at this point in the story, excited for her involvement in the story. ‘And did she ever come out?’She asked her mother. 'Not yet.


**I'm pretty sure this is just going to be a oneshot. I got the idea form reading the last part of the book, which I always wondered who was actually saying the lines. Let me know what you think. I'd really like to know what you think on this :) Oh and it's a Gelphie!**

* * *

Glinda the Good was sat perched on the edge of her daughter's bed. She was telling her, her favourite story.

''And there the Witch stayed for a good long time.'' She concluded. Her daughter's bright blue eyes widened as they usually did at this point in the story, excited for her involvement in the story.

''And did she ever come out?'' She asked her mother. Glinda smiled at her enthusiasm.

''Not yet.'' She responded and leant down to kiss her daughter goodnight.

''Sweet dreams angel.''

''Night night mummy.'' She yawned. Glinda tucked her in tightly and headed for the door. Just as she turned off the light, her daughter called out again.

''Mummy?''

''Yes?'' She turned to look at her.

''She will come out won't she?'' Her voice was quiet yet full of hope. Glinda took her time to respond. She didn't know for sure herself. How was she supposed to tell her daughter that her momma might never come back?

''Momma said she'll be back. She will if she can.'' She smiled to her. Lily smiled back weakly.

''Now get some sleep.'' Without another word, Lily closed her eyes and clutched her doll to her as she slept. Glinda watched her for a couple of moments, before closing the door slightly over and heading for her own room.

* * *

''_I need you to go.''_

''_Elphie, I can't leave you, I just can't.'' The blonde's cheeks dripped with tears._

''_You have to!'' She said a little too urgently. She sighed and took the blondes' hands in her own._

''_Please, I need to know you're going to be safe. You and the baby.'' Elphaba rested a hand against her stomach. Glinda didn't say anything else, her voice failed her. It was sore from all the crying._

'' '_I'll come back my sweet. I'll do all I can to come back to you.'' Glinda let out another sob as she realised this was going to be the last time she saw her in what she knew was going to be a long absence._

''_Promise.''_

''_I promise.'' Elphaba leaned down and kissed her. Glinda kissed back needfully. Wanting to remember this kiss, for all the lonely nights that lay ahead of her. There was a bang at the door, screams of angry townspeople roaring attacks at her._

''_Go!'' Elphaba ordered her. Glinda turned and ran just as she wished. The green witch watched her go and once she was out of her sight let out a deep breath. She knew this wasn't going to be the happily ever after, Glinda deserved._

Glinda the Good woke with a start, which wasn't out of the ordinary. She had the same dream for years now, each time as vivid as the first. All those years ago, when things were ... different. The understatement of the year she thought to herself. She could feel her lips against hers, she could sense the fear in the air, she could feel the tears stream down her eyes as she ran and never looked back. She had trouble sleeping for years now. She glanced at the empty side of the bed and sighed to herself. Trying to keep her mind of such matters, she picked up one of Elphaba's many books and begun reading from where she left off. It was only a few minutes later when she heard a small knock on her bedroom door.

''Come in.'' She lowered the book and waited for a response. She smiled instantly as a curly haired five year old opened the door.

''Hey baby, did you have a nightmare?'' She called out to her. The girl nodded her head, her bottom lip sticking out, as she rubbed her eyes.

''Come here.'' Glinda edged up in the bed, making room for her.

''Fabala is tired too.'' The little girl hugged her doll tight as she made her way over. With the help of Glinda, she finally got up on the bed and immediately snuggled up close to her. Glinda combed her dark curly hair back from her face and stroked her back soothingly with her other hand.

''Would you like to tell mummy what it what about?'' She kissed the top of her curls.

''Hmm? Lily?''

''It's scary.'' She buried her head further into her mother's chest.

''Well if you tell mummy you might feel better.'' Glinda stroked her back gently and slowly begun to rock her.

''It was about momma. She was being hurted and they took her from us.'' Glinda felt her warm tears against her skin and leaned back to study her face. Her face was a paler green than Elphaba's skin, but green none the less. She had Elphaba's raven black hair, but with Glinda's curls and blue eyes, that at this moment were brimmed with tears.

''Don't cry baby. It was only a dream.'' She wiped them away for her and smiled at her reassuringly.

''Mummy's here now.''

''I want her back mummy.'' Tears threatened to spill again, but she was hushed by the blonde.

''She'll be back soon. I promise. She'll be back.'' She held her to her again and hummed a quiet tune for her. Which within a matter of minutes had calmed her down so completely she had fallen asleep in her arms. Glinda lay herself down with her still in her arms and was able to sleep herself.

''_I can't wait to have this baby with you.'' Her voice was gentle and it soothed the blonde witch as she relaxed into her embrace. She smiled against her chest and wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach._

''_Me too.'' She replied. She could stay like this forever. Just them to together, awaiting for their child to be born. They looked forward to the moment more and more each day. They never planned on having a child of course, they didn't think of it as an option. But the idea of creating an actual human being together, to have a little piece of them into their own baby was just magical. And they knew their magic. _

''_We still have so much to do.'' Elphaba broke the long silence between them finally. When Glinda only mumbled back she knew she was close to sleeping._

''_I shall let you sleep my sweet. You need to keep your energy after all.'' Another mumble was the response and the green witch smiled to herself before blowing out the candle. She kissed the top of her head in the darkness and rested her chin on her head as she too shut her eyes to sleep._

''_I love you.'' Glinda kissed her chest, without opening her eyes._

''_And I love you my sweet. Promise me you'll never forget that.''_

''_I promise.''_


End file.
